legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Starrocks923/---===The Scientists Answer! ===---
Reposted from the LEGO Message Boards on July 20th, 2015: You asked, and they answered! Question 1 baxter3456 wants to know: “PVP and New worlds. will we be getting any of these? There was talk about PVP a while ago. Was it cancelled? Or just not ready yet? Also, Will we be getting any new worlds? After we all collect the new figures from Lost creations, There will really be nothing new for us to do again. I think at least one or two new worlds would be great.” Answer 1 The Scientists said: We know that player versus player content is something a lot of you would like to see and I can tell you that it is something that we have spent quite some time on during the game's development. When people fight each other it is normal to get excited and let your emotions sometimes take over. In the heat of the moment, it is very easy to forget that the players on the other side are people just like you! We want LMO to remain fun for everyone! We also have concerns about PvP modes where the only objective is to defeat or smash the other team. We want every player to feel useful and be able to contribute to the success of their team! That’s hard to do without making people on your team compete with you. LMO is built around harmony and cooperation and we believe that our PvP content should also reflect that. So, when we do PvP it will be in a form that promotes cooperation and fair play. This is a very hard thing to do, but it is something that we are looking into. When we find a design that works, we will make sure to let our players know, and be as excited as we are about it! We are not ready to announce a new World at the moment. Creating a completely new World is not easy, and when we do it, we want to do it right. Lately we have been focusing on improving the current content of the game by adding new mechanics, abilities and "toys" to play with and also by adding more replayability through repeatable content (like Lost Creations). Question 2 Kilyann asks: “What is currently on your list of planned features for Minifigures Online?” Answer 2 The Scientists said: At the moment we are very excited about an update that we are working on. More about it will be revealed soon, but I can tell you that it includes both some familiar elements and some new things too! We are trying some new things with this, and hope that you enjoy it! We also have Series 14 (which is almost ready) and adds 16 new Minifigures! For Series 14 we will have codes in bags as usual, but they can also be found in the game through other means. Some of those Minifigures have brand new ways to help you smash your way through Lost Creations! Of course, we have other things that we are working on, but we keep them in the lab until they are ready! A lot of you have seen the improvements we have done to the game's content in the last year. Now we have actual storytelling, better rewards for completing side activities, transformations (We scientists love the UFO) and small toys/minigames. We want to continue improving and making the game more fun! Question 3 GreenDragon88 says: “Will there be a revival of the Christmas event and/or will there be other events like it?” ''Answer 3'' The Scientists said: That was fun! We are very happy with how the Holiday Event went and we are definitely looking into reviving it and adding other similar events. Seasonal events are a great opportunity to try out new things! Question 4 Jackybobmason asks: "Will you add "Friend" Chat where we can chat to our friends even if they are in a team?" Answer 4 The Scientists said: We currently have no plans to add the ability to create private channels besides the party channel. Private communication is a tricky subject in a game for kids. We have gone to great lengths to create an environment where kids can play online in safety, and this is something that parents expect and appreciate. Because of this, and other reasons, we are not focusing on this kind of thing right now. Question 5 Zoomyman Asks: "Do the scientists ever play LMO? If so what is their favorite team of Minifigures to use?"" Answer 5 The blue scientist responded to me directly! He said; “We do play quite a lot of LMO. Not only we play it at the office when we are making or testing things, but a lot of us also play it in our free time. I personally love jumping into the game and running Lost Creations with random groups while in my secret identity! My single most favorite Minifigures (I like a lot of them!) has got to be Swashbuckler, though that is going to change very quickly as soon as Series 14 rolls out. I already have my eyes on at least 3 of the new Minifigures! As for my favourite team, I have many teams that I like and I change them and experiment with them a lot. But I would say that my current favorite team at the moment is Samurai/Scarecrow/Fortune Teller. I can buff up before going in with the Samurai and do lots of area damage very quickly. If things get dangerous, Samurai can easily get out of trouble by dashing away! But of course I always change my team to match the elements and that's also when I tend to experiment the most because I will try to offer something to the party that isn't already covered. Not just something that makes me stronger, but something that makes everyone else stronger too! I must say that I really like reading the forum posts about teams and groups that work well in Lost Creations and I am really looking forwards to see what kind of party combos you guys come up with. I think there is a lot of untapped potential to create some amazing party combos that haven't been discovered yet!” Category:Blog posts Category:News